


Understanding

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: The time has come, they're finally informing Otoharu, Tsumugi and Banri of their relationship.Sogo finds himself blessed to know people who are so understanding.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I finally managed to write this one! I knew what it was going to be, knew how it was going to go, but the issue was getting words to behave and form a coherent story.
> 
> As this is part of my TamaSou series, there's a lot that applies here as with the other two. First, this takes place five years after the start of the story, so Tamaki is a legal adult - no underage here!. Second, Tamaki and Sogo are in a romantic relationship, so there is a warning for a same-sex couple. Third, characters might be a little OOC, though I tried my best to avoid that. Finally, Tamaki curses a little, but nothing worse than heard on The Simpsons.
> 
> If none of that is your cup of tea, this may not be the story for you.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

They stood outside the office. Tamaki turned his head to glance at Sogo and noticed he appeared very anxious. "Sou-chan?"

Sogo jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and looked to his taller partner. He smiled shakily. "Tamaki-kun, you startled me..."

"I shouldn't have, not while we're standin' beside each other."

"Yes, quite right. I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"More than that. I'm fearing the worst. What if this was a mistake?" He saw emotion quickly filling Tamaki's eyes and hurried to correct himself. "Not _us_ , I mean...coming out about it. The President, Manager and Banri-san are very understanding, but we are breaking taboo."

"Ah."

"What if they give us an ultimatum?"

"A what?"

"What if they make us choose between love and career?"

He bit his lower lip and thought about it. "If you did have to choose, what would you say?"

"While being an idol is my dream, I can't keep abandoning those I love to pursue it." He reached for Tamaki's hand and squeezed it. "I'd choose you. I'd feel awful for the others, but I would hate myself if I broke your heart."

"Sou-chan... Mm, good! Because I'd choose you too! When I told you that I love you, I meant it. Like hell I'd leave ya!"

"Tamaki-kun..."

"We'll be okay, no matter what happens in there."

He nodded, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I should've taken some stomach medicine before coming here..."

"D'ya feel sick?"

"No, but the anxiety is making it hurt a little."

He squeezed his hand firmly. "Sou-chan, we'll be fine." 

He nodded again, took another calming breath then reached up to knock on the door.

***

The five of them were seated, Sogo still exuding waves of anxiety as he felt the curious gazes of Tsumugi and Banri. It was a good thing Kinako had opted to stay in Otoharu's lap instead of his own, he might've crushed the bunny. As it was, he was clutching his hands together tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Now then, what is it that brings both of you here today?" Otoharu asked, his tone calm and paternal. He didn't rush them in voicing their reason for having to arrange the appointment to speak about a serious matter. He could see both idols were uneasy about the discussion.

Sogo needed to speak, but a lump in his throat blocked his voice from coming out. He tried swallowing it, but it only came back stronger in retaliation. He shot a glance to Tamaki. They were mutual in their relationship, so he didn't have to feel as the elder he should be the main voice.

Tamaki nodded, seeing Sogo would not be able to speak just yet. "Actually, we...we're in love. With each other."

Sogo bowed his head, letting out a quiet whine. He had hoped Tamaki would approach the subject with delicacy, but that was against the honest young man's usual speech pattern.

Tsumugi and Banri blinked twice and exchanged a glance before turning back to the _MEZZO"_ duo. "May I ask how long this has been going on?" Tsumugi asked, her tone controlled. She wasn't angry, but she wanted to make sure she didn't sound too shocked and make them feel even more uneasy.

"It's been about two and a half weeks."

"I see. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I hadn't realised."

Banri put his fist under his chin in thought. "Though, it does explain how you seemed just that bit closer to each other."

Otoharu nodded and smiled gently. "Sogo-kun, could you please look up?" He waited patiently for Sogo to summon the courage to face him.

Sogo's mind filled with all sorts of negative thoughts, but he forced himself to obey the request. His eyes widened at the soft, sincere expression Otoharu wore.

"Sogo-kun, Tamaki-kun, I thank you for bringing this to our attention, though I do wish you had done so almost right away. We can't change the past though."

"Sir?"

"Love is something that can't be controlled." Those words had been spoken in a subtly wistful tone as he recalled when he first realised he was in love with his cherished Musubi. "Even though romance is taboo in this industry, I knew when I started this company that I wouldn't outright ban it, nor would I force any of my idols to seal away how they truly feel for someone. It'd be much too cruel to do so. I only wish we'd known sooner so we could make arrangements to deal with any leaks of your relationship. I know you're both cautious in the public eye, but you know the tabloids, they'll spin any story for some quick money."

They nodded, understanding what Otoharu was saying.

"I congratulate both of you. However, I must also be firm with you." His eyes opened and his smile was gone. "This is not to interfere with your work at any time. If you should find yourself experiencing difficult periods, put those aside for the sake of professionalism. Let either myself, Banri-kun or Tsumugi-kun know if you are unable to work with each other and we'll make arrangements so as not to tarnish your public image. If you should ever break off your relationship, once again, that is not to affect your work. Have I made myself clear?"

"We won't let any of this interfere with our work, sir. We discussed it when we first formed our relationship."

Otoharu nodded in satisfaction before his eyes closed in a relaxed manner. "Then, I'm relieved to hear it."

"We used to argue a lot in the past, but we worked through it. We'll work through any other arguments too," Tamaki added.

Sogo shot him a slightly reproachful look before letting out a quiet sigh and smiling. "He does have a point."

"Very good. Well, I'm glad we could have this discussion!" Otoharu beamed.

***

They left the office. Tamaki had barely finished closing the door when Sogo slumped against him in relief. "Sou-chan?"

"That could've gone far worse..."

"Like ya said, they're understandin' people." He placed his hands on his shoulders and helped him stand upright. 

"Yes, but if it was anybody else..."

"But, it wasn't. We're fine, Sou-chan. I told ya we would be."

He nodded tiredly. "Let's go home. I need some rest."

"Can I join ya?"

"Of course you may."

***

If Sogo hadn't looked like he'd stayed awake for a week, they would've been bombarded with questions as to how the meeting went. But, due to him looking like he'd barely lifted a massive weight off his shoulders, the rest of their unit-mates agreed to leave the pair be for the time being. 

***

They lay on Sogo's bed, Tamaki behind him and holding him around the waist as he peppered tender kisses along the back of his neck.

Sogo let out a quiet, content sigh, bowing his head just enough to grant Tamaki more room to plant more kisses. 

"Feel good?"

"Mm, very nice."

He chuckled breathily. "Good. You alright?"

"I will be, I'm still reeling by how well it went. Ever since we'd made the arrangement to meet with them, I'd been filled with many negative thoughts."

"Like that ultimatum?"

"Yes, or one of us being forced to transfer to another agency so we could never see each other again." He squeezed his pillow in his fist. "Or _IDOLiSH7_ being promptly disbanded and everyone blaming us for that."

"Everyone was happy for us when they found out."

"But, it hadn't caused them problems. If that had happened..."

"It didn't, so don't think about it."

"Tamaki-kun..."

"I know what you're really thinkin'. It's not about _us_ causin' problems for the others." He loosened his hold as he felt Sogo try to turn over to face him. "You were worried _you_ were gonna cause a problem for everyone else again."

He cast his amethyst gaze up to Tamaki's earnest face. The younger man knew him too well in that regard. Well, five years as partners and learning everything they could about each other would be responsible for that.

"You've never caused any of us problems, what makes ya think it'll happen now?"

"I just..."

"Sou-chan..." He kissed his forehead. "We've all had times where it seemed bad. But, we always bounced back. And nobody ever held blame for anyone when it happened. It just made us more determined to get past it."

"Tamaki-kun..."

"And the group wouldn't be forced to completely disband. Not just because of two members bein' together." He rested his forehead against his. "I won't say it was silly to think it would happen, because I know it upset ya. But, I will say the chances of it happenin' are very close to zero."

"Thank you for not disregarding my thoughts as silly."

"That's for you to do, not me. I don't dismiss people's feelings. I may react badly to them, I may not understand them, but I would never say they're not important." He closed his eyes. "I'd never do that to you, Sou-chan. It took you some time to be able to acknowledge your own feelings."

He breathed out quiet agreement, reaching his arms around Tamaki to embrace him.

"I'm the one who told ya to say what you felt in a loud voice, remember?"

"I do. I can't thank you enough for that. You made me feel like I mattered."

"You do matter, you always have. Everythin' about you matters."

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun."

"Did ya have any good thoughts about our meeting?"

"Mmm...no. My mind refused to consider everything would've worked out."

"Sou-chan..."

"So, I'm glad you did take that possibility into consideration."

He smiled. "Yeah. One of us had to at least."

Sogo chuckled quietly. "Tamaki-kun, may I kiss you?"

"Ya don't always have to ask me. But, yeah. Unless I tell ya not to, you can always kiss me."

"It's the same for if you desire to kiss me." He closed his eyes as their lips met. He poured a lot of love into it, feeling Tamaki return those sentiments in kind. When the kiss ended, he gazed into Tamaki's blue eyes and smiled tenderly. "I love you, Tamaki-kun."

"Yeah, love ya too, Sou-chan." He instigated another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Okay, so I knew how the meeting would go, but the mild hurt/comfort and discussion about Sogo's feelings being seen as valid by Tamaki wrote itself in.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for any comments (though they are appreciated), I do ask no flames. Contructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
